


Erosowy Yuuri i pełne pudełko

by Shizuru_kun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuru_kun/pseuds/Shizuru_kun
Summary: Minął rok, od kiedy Yuuri zdecydował się zrezygnować z kariery łyżwiarza, a Victor postanowił zamieszkać z nim na stałe w Hasetsu. Z okazji zbliżających się Bożego Narodzenia oraz urodzin pewnego Rosjanina, Yuuri pragnie podarować mu dosyć niezwykły prezent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> W tym miejscu chciałabym podziękować Daryi i Dziabarze (kolejność alfabetyczna) za niezrównaną pomoc w betowaniu tego opowiadania. Dziewczyny, jesteście niesamowite :*

Zimowa pogoda w Hasetsu nigdy nie sprzyjała świątecznemu klimatowi. Temperatura zawsze była na plusie, a śnieg nie padał zaledwie parę razy w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat. Yuuri, pomimo zbyt dobrych warunków atmosferycznych, cieszył się niesamowicie. Już za kilka dni odbędą się święta Bożego Narodzenia, które spędzi w rodzinnym domu. Kochał tę atmosferę miłości, radości, przyjaźni, pokoju między ludźmi... Nie ukrywał też, że lubił dawać i przyjmować prezenty oraz jeść świąteczne potrawy, nawet jeśli kończyły się na tradycyjnym kubełku z KFC. No i w tym roku był przy nim ktoś szczególny...  
\- Yuuri, skarbie, gdzie położyć te torby? – ciepły głos wyrwał mężczyznę z rozmyślań.  
\- Co? Och, odłóż je proszę na stole w kuchni. – Japończyk uśmiechnął się na widok Wiktora. Ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że właśnie ten mężczyzna zdecydował się spędzić z nim resztę życia w Hasetsu nawet pomimo tego, że zadeklarował zakończenie kariery po zeszłorocznym Grand Prix. Co więcej, Rosjanin postanowił przeprowadzić się na stałe do Japonii, gdzie zamieszkał wraz z Yuurim w jego rodzinnym domu.  
\- Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że na tle świata, to my jakoś dziwnie obchodzimy święta. Wiesz, dwa tygodnie później niż cała reszta i tak dalej. Ale patrząc na to, co tutaj się dzieje… – rzucił zaintrygowany Wiktor, patrząc lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem na ilość bożonarodzeniowych ozdób, światełek, choinek, sztucznego śniegu i innych, ciut tandetnych i kiczowatych elementów wystroju. – Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy pod tym względem całkiem normalni. A przecież… Zresztą, co z tego. Najważniejsze, że wam sprawia do przyjemność – stwierdził radośnie, rzucając się na Japończyka i zamykając go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Yuuri nie protestował, wdychając subtelną woń0 Wiktora. Pachniał wodą toaletową oraz mandarynkami, przyniesionymi przed chwilą ze sklepu. Kupił ich chyba z pięć kilo i Japończyk zastanawiał się, jak oni to wszystko zjedzą. Po chwili odsunął go na odległość rąk.  
– Widzę, że tobie też się atmosfera udzieliła. – stwierdził Yuuri wesoło, wpatrując się w najbardziej kiczowato-świąteczny sweter jaki kiedykolwiek widział. – Gdzie ty takie cudo znalazłeś? Bo chyba nie u nas w sklepach. – Dodał, próbując zrozumieć, jak ktokolwiek mógł stwierdzić, że różowe pingwiny i zielone łosie na tle gwiazdek to dobry pomysł.  
\- Nie, przywiozłem go z Petersburga. Babcia mi go uszyła. – Wiktor dumnie wypiął pierś – Idealnie nadaje się na tą porę roku.  
Yuuri postanowił zamilknąć w sprawie swetra. Z zadowoleniem przyjął zaangażowanie swojego partnera w przygotowanie świąt, nawet jeżeli wiązało się to z drastycznym obniżeniem poziomu atrakcyjności okolicy, w której przebywał Rosjanin.  
\- Nee, Yuuri. Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? Bo skoro nikogo oprócz nas nie ma w domu… - wymruczał, starając się jak najbardziej subtelnie przypomnieć, że rodzice Yuuriego wraz z siostrą pojechali do dawno nie widzianej ciotki, więc nie będzie ich przynajmniej do jutra.  
Japończyk cieszył się, że w tym momencie stał odwrócony plecami do Wiktora. Czerwień, jaka wypłynęła na jego policzki mogła równać się jedynie z nosem renifera Rudolfa.  
\- Z-znaczy wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że może byśmy… Nie, to głupie.  
\- Słońce ty moje, wiesz przecież, że uwielbiam twoje szalone pomysły. – Wiktor uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do swojego partnera - To jak, powiesz mi, co dzisiaj robimy? Podbijamy świat? Zakładamy hodowlę pudli? Próbujemy zdetronizować Phichita z pozycji „Króla instagrama”? – z każdym kolejnym pytaniem pochylał się coraz bardziej w stronę Yuuriego, chwytając jego twarz w obie dłonie i składając ostatecznie na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek.  
\- To wcale nie jest takie szalone – mruknął Yuuri, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy kilka dni temu na temat świąt? – spytał, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc wyczekująco. Wiktor zamyślił się, dużo ostatnio dyskutowali i nie był pewny, o co mogło Japończykowi dokładnie chodzić. – No i na temat zimy i prezentów… - dodał.  
\- Ach, przypominam sobie teraz – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej rozmowy. Doskonale pamiętał, jak skończył się tamten wieczór i miał cichą nadzieję na powtórkę.  
\- Wspominałeś wtedy, co chciałbyś dostać na święta. A ponieważ masz w ten sam dzień urodziny, pomyślałem, że dam ci dwa prezenty i nie przerywaj mi teraz, wiem co sądzisz na ten temat. – Ton Yuuriego zaskoczył Wiktora. Faktycznie, narzekał, że po co prezenty, że jest on dla niego najlepszym o czym kiedykolwiek mógłby marzyć i nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebuje. Nie spodziewał się, że zupełnie zlekceważy jego prośby... Nie mógł jednak ukryć, że zaintrygowało go to niesamowicie. – Jeden z nich dostaniesz dzisiaj.  
Wiktor nie protestował, został wpakowany do małego, przeważnie nieużywanego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, co w nim się znajdowało. Na środku pomieszczenia stał spory, niski stół. Jakby spod jego blatu wystawał gruby koc przykrywający nogi mebla, a wokół leżało mnóstwo poduszek.  
\- Yuuri, co to jest? – Rosjanin obrócił się i z pełnym zdumieniem wpatrywał z mężczyznę. Nie takiej niespodzianki oczekiwał.  
\- Kotatsu. Nie pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że chciałbyś przy nim posiedzieć, że to przecież takie tradycyjne, japońskie i idealne na zimę. – Japończyk przekrzywił lekko głowę, patrząc uważnie na partnera. Zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się cały jego entuzjazm.  
\- Ach, to to! – wykrzyknął nagle mężczyzna i rzucił się na Yuuriego, powalając go na ziemię. Na szczęście wielka sterta poduszek i koców zamortyzowała upadek.  
\- Wiktor, co ty robisz? – stęknął zduszonym głosem. Powoli zaczynało mu się robić niewygodnie i ciężko. Rosjanin zdecydowanie nie należał do zawodników wagi piórkowej.  
\- Co ja robię? Okazuję ci moją miłość, kotku. – odparł szczęśliwy, przetaczając się na bok, tak by nie zgniatać już Japończyka. – A teraz powiedz mi jak się tego używa.  
Już po chwili obaj siedzieli przytuleni pod kotatsu, grzejąc się ciepłem grzejnika i swoich ciał. W dłoniach dzierżyli kubki z gorącym kakao, które parując, wypełniało pomieszczenie przyjemnym zapachem czekolady. Zanim wyłączyli telefony, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał, Wiktor zdążył wrzucić na instagrama ich wspólne zdjęcie. Yuuri co chwilę nieśmiało zerkał na partnera przygryzając wargę. Miał jeszcze jeden plan, ale nie był do końca pewny, czy jest na to zdecydowany. Po dłuższym wahaniu stwierdził, że hej, nawet jeśli zrobi z siebie błazna, to może przecież spędzić resztę życia jako hikikomori, a skoro Wiktor do tej pory od niego nie uciekł, to może nie będzie tak tragicznie jak sobie wyobraża.  
\- Wiktor – wymruczał, wyciągając kubek z rąk zaskoczonego mężczyzny i odkładając go na stolik. Mężczyzna tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzał za odebranym mu kakałkiem. – To jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek na dzisiaj.  
Rosjanin popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zdumienia i ekscytacji. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, wydawało mu się, że miły wieczór przy kotatsu to wszystko, na co może liczyć. W oczach Yuuriego dostrzegł odrobinę wstydu, ale też i czegoś, co do tej pory widział tylko przy Erosie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia skarbie, co ci się tam w głowie urodziło, ale jestem cały twój. - Wiktor był podekscytowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takiego poza lodowiskiem. I oczywiście poza pamiętnym bankietem.  
\- To świetnie – odparł i pochyliwszy się nad Rosjaninem popchnął go lekko na plecy, samemu siadając na jego biodrach. Czuł, jak palą go policzki, jednak postanowił nie przejmować się tym zbytnio. Wyjął spod stolika wcześniej przygotowane pudełko i wyciągnął z niego czarną opaskę.  
\- Mogę? – spytał, próbując nie spłonąć ze wstydu. Wiktor był pierwszą osobą, której właśnie odważył się pokazać swoje skarby i miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie z tego powodu wyśmiany lub odrzucony. Dużo czasu upłynęło, zanim zdecydował się w ogóle zaakceptować fakt, że marzy mu się dominacja w łóżku i co więcej, że to nie on miał być stroną uległą. Nigdy nie zwierzył się nikomu ze swoich pragnień, nawet w Internecie. Zresztą, kto by uwierzył, że ten niepozorny i nieśmiały chłopak po kryjomu kolekcjonuje kajdanki, pejcze i inne tego typu przedmioty.  
\- Oczywiście. Powiedziałem przecież, że jestem cały twój – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.  
Yuuri założył partnerowi opaskę na oczy, tak, by ogarnęła go zupełna ciemność. Samo to sprawiło, że Wiktor poczuł przyjemne ciepło przenikające całe ciało. Nigdy o tym nikomu nie powiedział, ale marzył skrycie, żeby kiedyś, tak dla odmiany, to on był tym, który jest zdobywany i uwodzony w łóżku. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu jego pragnienie się ziści. Yuuri cieszył się, że zdecydował się na zasłonięcie oczu Wiktora, czuł się swobodniej, kiedy wiedział, że nie będzie on widział niczego.  
\- Yuuruś, a co masz jeszcze w tym pudełku? – spytał zalotnie Rosjanin.  
\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – odparł, wstając z nóg mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc zawiedziony jęk dochodzący z poziomu podłogi. – Usiądź– rozkazał. Mężczyzna posłusznie podniósł się, przyklękając na piętach. Yuuri podszedł, stając za jego plecami i kładąc mu ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wiktor wzdrygnął się, a ponieważ miał wyłączony wzrok, pozostałe zmysły były o wiele bardziej wyczulone. Japończyk nachylił się, owiewając swym oddechem kark Wiktora, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zadrżał.  
\- Ktoś tu ma chyba za dużo ubrań na sobie – wyszeptał do ucha Rosjanina, lekko ciągnąc jego koszulkę. Mężczyzna posłusznie podniósł ręce, zastanawiając się, gdzie jego narzeczony chował do tej pory tę całą pewność siebie. Zanim zdążył się nad tym poważnie się zastanowić, poczuł dotyk nagiej skóry na swoich plecach i dłonie na brzuchu. Zrozumiał, że Yuuri musiał też się rozebrać, podczas gdy on rozmyślał nad jego przemianą. Postanowił więcej nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co się dzieje, a dać się ponieść chwili. Po chwili poczuł rękę na swoim kroczu. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu ze strony jeszcze do niedawna nieśmiałego partnera.  
\- Widzę, że komuś tutaj bardzo się podoba – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu. Nie dało się ukryć, że cała ta sytuacja nakręciła go niesamowicie, dlatego jęknął niezadowolony, czując nagły chłód na plecach.  
\- Spokojnie, zaraz do ciebie wrócę – zaśmiał się Yuuri. Uczucie wstydu powoli ustępowało ekscytacji. Miał przygotowanych kilka pomysłów, ale nie chciał od razu pokazywać wszystkich kart. Nie wiedział też, jak zareaguje na jego działania Wiktor, choć jak na razie wszystko przebiegało dobrze. Mimo wszystko nie chciał przesadzić, zdecydował się więc na coś niezbyt ekstremalnego. Wyjął z pudełka piórko i wrócił do swojego kochanka, który nie poruszył się ani o milimetr.  
\- Połóż się na brzuchu – wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha. Mężczyzna natychmiast spełnił polecenie, zastanawiając się, co teraz go czeka. Po chwili poczuł delikatny dotyk na plecach. Zadrżał z przyjemności.  
\- Yuuri… - wyjęczał, gdy Japończyk usiadł mu na pośladkach. – Co to jest? – spytał, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czego używa jego partner do tej drażniącej pieszczoty.  
\- To ty mi powiedz. – odparł zaczepnie, nie przerywając miziania piórkiem.  
Wiktor westchnął, oddając się całkowicie przyjemności płynącej z tych czułości. Gdy już powoli przyzwyczaił się do delikatnego dotyku, nagle poczuł, jak Yuuri wbija mu paznokcie w kark. Zaskoczony, wierzgnął.  
\- Uspokój się, albo zaraz zabawimy się inaczej – wyszeptał chłodno Japończyk. Ciągle trzymał dłoń na szyi Rosjanina, poluźniając lekko uścisk. Chciał sprawić mu ból, a nie skrzywdzić.  
\- D-dobrze – Wiktor sam był zaskoczony swoją uległością. Do tej pory nikt nie odważył się go zdominować, szczególnie w taki sposób.  
W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak Yuuri zjeżdża dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wciąż przyciskając dość mocno paznokcie do skóry. Zadrżał, nieprzygotowany na nowe doznania. Już po chwili delikatne łaskotanie piórkiem przeplatało się z intensywnym drapaniem. Było to naprawdę niesamowite. Szybko poczuł, że jest mu gorąco. Zawiązane oczy tylko potęgowały przyjemność. Pomyślał, że mógłby spędzić tak całą wieczność, gdy Yuuri postanowił z niego zejść. Nie wiedział czy wolno mu się odzywać, a nie chciał narażać się na niezadowolenie kochanka, postanowił więc spokojnie, na ile tylko mógł, poczekać na dalszy rozwój zdarzeń.  
\- Wikuś, jaki grzeczny dzisiaj jesteś. Zupełnie jak nie ty – usłyszał. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, w normalnej sytuacji z pewnością by się tak nie zachowywał. Ale ta normalna nie była. – Ślicznie wyglądasz. Szkoda, że sam nie możesz tego zobaczyć. – Cichy chichot wypełnił pomieszczenie. Wiktor poczuł jak Japończyk podchodzi do niego, delikatnie przewraca na plecy i całuje, jednocześnie próbując uporać się z paskiem od spodni. Nie było to łatwe, jednak już po niecałej minucie Rosjanin został pozbawiony wszystkich części garderoby oprócz bokserek. Yuuri wiedział, że jego partner był już mocno podniecony po tych krótkich pieszczotach, a nie chciał go zbytnio męczyć. Zdecydował się przełożyć kolejną część niespodzianki na później, przecież mieli dla siebie jeszcze wiele dni i nocy.  
Położył się obok, całując go namiętnie i wsuwając swoją nogę między jego uda. Wiktor natychmiast oddał pocałunek, pojękując za każdym razem, gdy Yuuri dotykał mocniej jego krocza.  
\- P-proszę, chciałbym móc cię teraz zobaczyć – wyszeptał Rosjanin. Był już na skraju wytrzymałości, ale chciał najpierw spojrzeć w oczy kochanka. Japończyk postawił spełnić tę prośbę i zdjął opaskę z głowy mężczyzny, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń pod bokserki w i nie przerywając całowania. Kilka zdecydowanych ruchów ręką wystarczyło, by Wiktor z głośnym jękiem doszedł.  
\- Yuuri, jesteś niesamowity – wyszeptał po chwili, gdy udało mu się nieco uspokoi oddech. – Nigdy o tym nikomu nie mówiłem, ale zawsze marzyłem o czymś takim jak dziś – dodał. Na te słowa Japończyk zarumienił się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie spodziewał się tak pozytywnej reakcji ze strony Rosjanina. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzymy. Twoje pudełko – kiwną głową w jego stronę – wydaje się skrywać jeszcze wiele tajemnic.  
Yuuri mało nie zemdlał słysząc te słowa. Prawda, miał jeszcze wiele ciekawych gadżetów w zapasie, nie spodziewał się jednak, że kiedykolwiek je komuś pokaże, a co dopiero, żeby ten ktoś chciał z nich korzystać.  
\- Teraz to ty mnie zdziwiłeś – wymruczał, wtulając twarz w szyję mężczyzny. – Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz w ogóle chciał dać się zdominować. – wyszeptał zawstydzony.  
\- Och, Juruś, ja zaś nie spodziewałem się, że drzemie w tobie TAKA bestia. Ale jak widzisz uzupełniamy się doskonale. – stwierdził, cmokając młodszego mężczyznę w czubek głowy. – Nie chcesz żebym ci się teraz odwdzięczył? – spytał, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież Yuuri zupełnie nie został zaspokojony.  
\- Nie, nie chcę. To i tak był twój prezent urodzinowo - świąteczny. – tłumaczył się niezdarnie. – A poza tym, mam jeszcze kilka ciekawych pomysłów, więc o mnie nie musisz się martwić.- dodał, patrząc niemrawo na Wiktora. – A teraz idź się wykąp, proszę.  
\- Dobrze, ale tylko z tobą. – rzucił z uśmiechem Rosjanin. Już dawno nie czuł takiego spełnienia i radości jak dziś. Yuuri tylko westchnął, podnosząc się z podłogi. Życie stało się o wiele bardziej szalone, od kiedy Wiktor zdecydował się zostać jego trenerem. Teraz w końcu czuł, że wchodzi na o wiele wyższy poziom szaleństwa. I zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że podobał się wam ten fanfik :3  
> Planuję kontynuację, ale jeszcze nie mam pojęcia co z tego wyjdzie ;)


End file.
